Monokuro no yoru
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: La nuit veille sur ses enfants et si enfants ils sont, les ténèbres les entourent alors qu’ils se lient une fois de plus, par le corps, le sang, et l’âme. Ciel/Sébastian, presque PWP cadeau de noël pour An Author Alone In The Dark


**Titre :** _Monokuro no yoru_ (**Nuit monochrome**)

**Auteur:** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta:** An Author Alone In The Dark

**Disclaimers :** Kuroshitsuji n'est pas à moi

**Résumé :** La nuit veille sur ses enfants et si enfants ils sont, les ténèbres les entourent alors qu'ils se lient une fois de plus, par le corps, le sang, et l'âme. Ciel/Sébastian, presque PWP cadeau de noël pour An Author Alone In The Dark

**Paring :** Ciel/Sébastian

**Rating :** T (pas M parce que rien de poussé)

**Note:** OS fait pour An Author Alone In The Dark ma chéwiiiiiiie!

Note 2 : J'aurais pu appeler cet OS « Demonic feather » aussi Mmmmm … T'en dis quoi ? …. c'est vrai que ce titre est aussi super sympa!! Si tu ne sais pas quoi choisir, mets les deux ensembles ^^

_"Monokuro no yoru"__**-/-**_**"Nuit Monochrome"**

**PoV Ciel **

Je suis dans ma chambre, alors que Sébastian vient de partir en éteignant toute lumière. La journée a été monotone, et je ne peux que soupirer de lassitude face à cette monotonie qui devient dérangeante.

Oui, dérangeante.

Dérangeante parce que refaire toujours les mêmes mouvements et reproduire les mêmes schémas me laissent réfléchir alors que j'évolue dans ce manoir sans même m'en rendre compte.

Dérangeante parce que cela me laisse tout le loisir de penser à mon majordome, celui là même qui est devenu mon ombre, et qui me sert _(ndb : tout)_ en convoitant mon âme.

Dérangeante parce que je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté : ses traits fin, sa peau pâle, ses yeux aux reflets rouges, son sourire ironique, sa servitude écœurante, son air avide quand je fais quelque chose qui le surprend, et moqueur quand je le déçois.

Dérangeante parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer quelque chose. Quoi, je ne le sais moi-même… Mais sa présence m'électrise, et ses gestes me fascinent.

Dérangeante parce que c'est en ce genre de journée que je dois me mordre les lèvres le soir pour ne pas le retenir quand il s'en va.

Il m'est déjà arrivé de vouloir sentir ses mains sur mon visage et tout mon corps sans même savoir pourquoi. Je m'écœure moi-même quand je me surprends à penser à combien être dans ses bras m'apporte de la sérénité. La chaleur qu'il dégage est celle de l'enfer, mais puisque j'y suis déjà promis, cela ne suffit pas à me rebuter, et j'aspire de tout mon être à la connaître.

Je soupire et me retourne dans mon lit. Je désespère d'enfin en finir avec tout ça, mais je suis confiant en mon majordome. Sébastian n'a pour but que de m'aider dans ma vengeance. Mon futur est de me venger et de finir dans son étreinte.

Même si cela signifie perdre mon âme.

_« Kurayami no naka de mutsumiau setsubou to mirai » _

_**- -**_

_**Dans les ténèbres, le désespoir et le futur sont intimes. »**_

Oui, ma vie aujourd'hui est teintée de tristesse. Désespoir serait le meilleur mot. Mais il est là, et à la fin, il me sauvera, même si pour ça, il m'entraînera au fin fond des ténèbres.

Il fait chaud dans la pièce, et je repousse doucement les draps si doux, glissant lentement contre les parcelles de ma peau découverte. La chaleur ne s'en va pas, et je retire aussi ma chemise de nuit, qui tombe au sol dans un bruissement de tissu.

Ma peau pâle et crémeuse brille doucement sous les rayons de lune filtrants des rideaux, et je me contorsionne pour trouver une position convenable.

Je sais que mon expression est torturée, et que mes yeux sont pleins de larmes que je ne veux pas laisser couler.

Je sais que mon œil droit brille dans la pénombre et que ma mâchoire se crispe.

Je sais que mes mains tremblent, que mes jambes se crispent en s'appuyant sur le drap d'une blancheur immaculée.

Je sais que je suis pitoyable comme ça, et c'est pour ça que je le cache et ne la révèle que quand je suis seul.

_« Kanashimi wo abaku tsukiakari tsumetaku terashiteta  
**- -**_

_**Le clair de lune blafard, illumine faiblement ma tristesse. »**_

Parce que la lune est la seule à qui je peux montrer ma tristesse sans recevoir de sourire moqueur ou de réprimande.

Je m'adosse au lit et voit ma peau se couvrir peu à peu d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Nous sommes pourtant en hiver.

Mais je sais que, plus que la température, ce sont mes pensées qui font que mon corps se réchauffe. Je suffoque dans cette chambre à l'air si surchargé. Je m'agite un peu plus et enroule mes bras autour de mon ventre, comme si je souffrais. Mais la chaleur que je ressens à cet endroit ne me fait pas souffrir, elle est au contraire si agréable que j'en perds presque ma faculté à penser.

Je l'ai peut-être perdue à ce moment là… Parce que sinon, je n'aurais jamais prononcé son nom. Je ne l'aurais jamais appelé si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, donc, ce n'est pas grave :

« _Sébastian…_ »

Mon gémissement s'élève dans la pièce, et ma peau s'hérisse alors que la porte s'entrouvre et le laisse passer. Je pense qu'il saisit immédiatement, et peut-être même comprend t'il mieux que moi mon état parce qu'il sourit et s'approche de moi en un instant, me prenant dans ses bras.

« _J'aurais du me douter que vous ne feriez rien comme les autres jeunes maître,_ me susurre t'il à l'oreille alors que je fonds dans son étreinte. _En plus d'être particulièrement précoce, vous avez ces préférences. _

-_Sé… Sébastian,_ je l'appelle, et il rigole à mon oreille, me donnant des frissons dans le bas du dos.

- _Oui jeune maître,_ m'accorde t'il avec grâce. _Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite._ »

Je suis perdu. Que sait-il ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ? Pourquoi je veux qu'il continue à me prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'en veux encore plus ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

**Fin PoV Ciel**

**PoV Sébastian**

Quand j'ai senti le jeune maître m'appeler au milieu de la nuit, je me suis précipité à ses appartements, m'attendant sûrement à tout sauf à ça.

Le jeune maître est adossé au montant du lit, nu et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, le drap reposant gracieusement sur ses jambes fines. Son regard à moitié fermé et embrumé de désir me fixe, semblant chercher à voir ce qui me sert d'âme, le sceau dans son œil droit brillant doucement, seule source de lumière autre que les rayons lunaires s'attardant sur sa peau laiteuse.

Je souris doucement en le voyant perdu, les bras croisés sur son ventre que je devine brouillé de désir. Je m'approche rapidement du lit et l'attire dans mon étreinte. Si j'avais pensé qu'il me désirerait au point de m'appeler dans un état de demi-conscience… _(ndb : je dois t'avouer que je préfère dire un état de « semi-conscience », je trouve ça plus joli, mais ton expression est juste)_

Je murmure quelques mos rassurants à son oreille, et rit doucement quand je vois des frissons traverser le creux de ses reins et sa voix perdue m'appeler.

Je ne peux même pas le rabrouer d'avoir l'air si fragile tant il exhale une aura de luxure avec son air incompréhensif et son corps fin et tremblant.

Il sera donc mien ce soir.

_« Kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni_

_**- -**_

_**Guidé par le secret que tu m'as confié, »**_

Sa volonté m'est claire, et, agissant comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre, je recueille son corps tremblant en me laissant guider.

Je promène mes mains gantées sur tout son corps, et il gémit de volupté, grisé par ce sentiment qui lui est inconnu. Je l'allonge sur le lit, et commence à embrasser ce cou gracile qui semble m'appeler.

Je sors ma langue et lèche la peau diaphane au goût à la fois sucré et salé, alors que je descends mon corps pour arriver à la poitrine où je martyrise la peau tendue des côtes. Je souris une fois de plus en entendant le jeune maître soupirer et pousser des petits cris en appelant mon nom.

Je me redresse et passe ma main gauche marquée du sceau sur l'œil droit de mon maître ou son alter ego repose. Le jeune maître est essoufflé et a les joues rouges du plaisir que je lui procure.

Je souris avec indulgence quand je le vois me tendre les bras comme un enfant. Mais ce soir, il peut. Ce soir, je ne le rabrouerais pas. Parce que ce soir, il est à moi. De corps et d'âme. Ce soir, il m'appartiendra, et je laisserais ma marque sur lui.

Je me baisse pour qu'il puisse refermer son étreinte autour de moi et l'embrasse profondément, notant au passage le tremblement parcourant son corps à ce geste (1). Je lui transmets toute me fougue et mon désir à travers ce baiser, et quand il entrouvre ses yeux, je vois les briller de plaisir, et de confiance teintée d'une crainte inébranlable et d'une incompréhension face aux réactions de son propre corps. Je sépare nos lèvres, et alors qu'il proteste d'un gémissement, je lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres :

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune maître,_ je le rassure d'une voix mielleuse. _Ayez confiance en moi et laissez-moi vous calmer._

- _Sébastian…_ se plaint-il. Sébastian... _Sé…_ »

J'arrête sa litanie en remplaçant mon doigt par mes lèvres, et entreprends, d'une main, de me déshabiller, de l'autre, de découvrir tous les points sensibles de mon jeune maître. Il pousse des petits cris de plaisir et halète, et je joins ma bouche à mes lèvres pour parcourir le petit corps frêle dans mes bras.

Je finis par mettre fin à la torture de mon maître en lui accordant ce qu'il veut, et, sous les rayons de la pleine lune, je marque Ciel d'une tout autre manière, nous unissant aussi bien de corps que d'âme.

Je continue à regarder mon jeune maître alors qu'il redescend de son nuage de plaisir et se calme progressivement. Je me suis remis ma chemise blanche et mon sous-vêtement, alors que je l'ai rhabillé de sa chemise de nuit en soie.

Si le froid ne l'atteignait pas jusqu'à maintenant du fait de son état, la température de son corps est redescendue, et il risque d'avoir froid. Et un maître enrhumé est des plus désagréable à servir.

Il refocalise son regard sur moi, alors que je le allonge à nouveau sur le matelas. Il darde sur moi un regard dur qui me fait frémir intérieurement. C'est mon maître. Même en position de faiblesse, il garde sa dignité et sa noblesse ; et c'est la seule chose qui fait que son âme soit intéressante pour moi.

« _Sébastian,_ dit-il, et sa façon de prononcer mon nom me plait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me le murmurer à l'oreille pendant que je le faisais mien. _Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ais-je agis comme ça ? Et que voulaient dire tes paroles ? _

- _Elles voulaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Je vous aurais prévenu si seulement j'avais su que vous seriez aussi précoce ni avec ces préférences. Mais là aussi, vous avez dépassé mes attentes. _

- _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_ S'énerve-t-il.

- _Je ne suis pas un simple majordome, je suis un démon,_ je lui rappelle en caressant son œil droit de ma main gauche. _Vous avez pu constater que tout le monde réagit étrangement envers moi, que ce soit du désir pour les femmes ou de l'admiration et l'envie d'impressionner pour les hommes. En fait, ceux qui désirent les hommes me désirent, car mon aura les rends comme ça, et ceux qui préfèrent les femmes me désirent, mais pas sexuellement. _

- _Cela veut dire que j'aime les hommes ?_ Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- _Et bien oui, il semblerait,_ je confirme.

- _Cela va-t-il recommencer ?_ S'enquit-il avec une rougeur.

- _Je pense que oui, jeune maître. Mais cette fois, n'attendez pas le dernier moment pour me demander. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous de lutter autant contre l'attraction_.

- _Bien, donc Sébastian, tu peux partir faire ce que tu veux, je ne te retiens pas_. »

Je souris et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, le surprenant. Je ricane doucement en me détachant de lui et m'incline face à lui :

« _Yes, Milord_ »

_« Aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku_

_**Je m'enfonce dans le silence de la nuit pâle. »**_

Je me recule dans un coin de la chambre plongé dans l'obscurité, sentant son regard suivant chacun de mes gestes, et je me fais comme avaler par les ombres, seul mon rire raisonnant dans la pièce après mon départ.

**Fin PoV Sébastian**

Il l'a fait sien. Il l'a marqué, et est parti… pourquoi ? Ciel n'est pas idiot… Parce qu'il est un démon, il lui obéit et prend soin de lui, si il lui demande son corps, il le lui donnera… Parce que c'est un ordre et qu'il est son dévoué majordome.

Jamais la lumière de la lune n'a parue aussi tranchante.

Jamais l'atmosphère du manoir n'a parue aussi froide.

Jamais son corps n'a paru aussi dur et glacé.

Jamais son cœur n'a paru aussi pesant.

Jamais ses yeux n'ont paru aussi glacés, tranchants, froids et pesants et fragiles.

Jamais il n'a eu aussi envie qu'_**il**_ ne le réconforte. Et il ne supporte pas ça. Parce que ça signifie être dépendant. Et il ne le veut pas.

Les deux saphirs glacials du jeune maître se remplissent d'eau, puis des larmes cristallines coulent sur les joues pâles, laissant un sillon humide derrière elles, comme la langue de Sébastian. Des sanglots silencieux secouent ses épaules frêles, et un gémissement sourd franchit la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il martyrise de ses dents.

Ciel resserre ses doigts sur la plume noire, souvenir qu'il a gardé en souvenir de leur première rencontre, et dans un mouvement désespéré, la broie entre ses doigts et l'observe se transformer en sable noir et fin puis glisser entre ses doigts, et disparaître avant même de toucher le sol.

_« Lacrimosa tooku kudakete kieta_

_**Le lacrymosa s'est brisé et il a disparu. »**_

Plus loin dans le manoir, Sébastian tend la main devant lui, paume vers le haut, et du sable d'un noir complet y apparaît, se rassemblant pour former une plume d'un noir corbeau. Un sourire aux lèvres, il l'observe avec amusement, et un coup de vent venant de nulle part la soulève et l'entraîne dans son sillage, l'éloignant du manoir, de ses habitants, et de son propriétaire.

« _Pfff…_ _Vous m'appartenez déjà… jeune maître…_ »

(1) cf: traduction de l'opening : hatsukute, metsukute, fukou na kisu de. (je me souviens plus de la traduction, mais ça dit qu'il hait ses baisers ...)

Mouak ! Ca vous a plu ? Première fic sur kuroshitsuji ^^ _**I hope you like**_ !

Oh ! Avant d'oublier : Noyeux Joël !!!! (c'est pas ça ? pas grave xD)


End file.
